Outstanding
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: Zabini is moving in, oh dear. ONE SHOT


Author's Note: Just another little one shot that came to me when I was angry about something. Not at all cannon. Enjoy though

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters

On a windy day at Number 12 Grimmauld place Hermione Granger was feeling surprisingly chipper, all things considered. She, Harry and Ron were spending a brief time at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix while following a lead on a nearby horcrux, and Hermione had gotten a much needed break along with a stubborn head cold that wouldn't go away no matter what magical or muggle remedy she tried. Though most other twenty year olds wouldn't see these circumstances as a cause for celebration, Hermione felt elated.

"Positively ecstatic," she said to herself as she thought. Harry and Ron had just sent word that they had found the horcrux and were heading back. With a beaming smile she headed cheerily towards the study in search of an elusive tome and her mood brightened even further.

Sprawled out on the squashy couch sound asleep were Remus and Tonks. The sight of her former teacher and the bubblegum haired witch wrapped in each others arms, dozing on the couch brought a deep joy to her heart. With one last tender look back at the sweet scene she closed the door softly and headed down to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

When she entered the room she saw Arthur sitting at the table and smiled warmly at him. Then she noticed the figure across from the Weasley patriarch and her mouth dropped open.

"Zabini!" And indeed all six feet two inches of Blaise Zabini was draped gracefully in the wooden chair. As he turned intense dark eyes on her she couldn't help but take in the high cheekbones and perfect dark skin. When he smirked almost imperceptibly Hermione quickly recovered and shut her mouth smartly before turning to Arthur. "Mr. Weasley."

As she crossed to the stove to put the kettle on she heard him speak from behind her. "I know this must come as quite a shock to you Hermione, but we simply couldn't tell any of you about Blaise's involvement before now."

She turned back to the two men and nodded. "Well of course it's a bit of a surprise but I trust you and the Order implicitly. If you say that Zabini is on our side I believe you."

Arthur positively beamed. "I'm so glad you're taking this well. I doubt if Harry and Ron will take the news of Blaise moving in here quite as well," he said with an apologetic glance at the young wizard.

Hermione recovered admirably after fumbling her teacup. "Moving in?" she squeaked.

It was then that Blaise spoke for the first time and Hermione fought the urge to shiver as the rich baritone of his voice rolled over her. "Yes moving in, I'm afraid. My cover has been blown and it's really not safe for me to do anything other than take refuge with the Order at the moment."

"I'm very sorry," she told him sincerely, jumping as the kettle whistled. She turned and deftly poured the water into her mug before dropping the infuser in and turning back to face the room. "I hope you'll be comfortable." She made as graceful of an exit as she could manage and headed up to her room with her head spinning.

Hours later she finally heard Remus and Tonks leave the study laughing and decided to go looking for her book again. As she searched the shelves she sensed someone behind her and turned, not surprised to find Blaise.

"Zabini," she said politely.

"Come now Hermione nobody's around, you can drop the act." He smiled as she slid into his arms. "You know that was a very convincing performance down there."

She laughed and evaded a kiss coyly. "It wasn't a performance. I wasn't expecting you to turn up in the kitchen, and I certainly wasn't expecting to hear you're moving in."

He backed them up until her knees hit something squashy and they went tumbling to the couch laughing. "Well it's good to know I can still surprise you after all this time." He smiled wickedly. "And it looks like we'll be spending much more time together," he said before dipping his head for a kiss.

She drew the kiss out languidly. "I'm not really here all that much you know. There won't be a constant stream of late night meetings."

The patented Slytherin smirk flitted briefly at his mouth. "But isn't that what we've been doing for the past two years? We've managed to find ways to see each other for all this time without anybody figuring out haven't we?"

"Very true," she kissed him softly before slapping him upside the head, ignoring his protesting expulsion of breath. "Why didn't you tell me your cover had been blown?"

He brushed a finger down her nose. "I couldn't have, it wasn't safe to do much of anything until I got here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine." She snuggled against his chest, all of the cold medicine and hot tea making her sleepy.

"Good. Potter and Weasley really are going to take this poorly you know?"

"They'll take it horribly," she told him matter of factly.

"Wonder what they'll say if they find out about us?" he mused.

She yawned delicately. "Maybe we'll just make sure that doesn't happen for a while," she said as her eyes fluttered closed.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Okay."

Though it had never been his intention, before long Blaise felt his eyelids grow heavy and he drifted off to sleep. Not long after, Tonks ventured into the room in search of her empty teacup and felt much the same as Hermione had hours before. With a delighted smile she slipped out and went off to tell Remus the good news, practically falling down the stairs in her haste.

A few hours later Blaise swam hazily back into awareness and became conscious of some kind of commotion. He heard several people thundering up the stairs and several voices, one distinctly feminine and much louder than the others.

"Ron you really don't want to go in there!" Tonks shouted, almost as if she was attempting to warn them.

Blaise had about five seconds to react before Weasley hit the door. "Oh shit."

As the yelling started Hermione raised her head and stared bleary eyed at her friends. "Oh hello." She looked up at Blaise and shrugged. "Guess the secret's out." She settled back in against his chest and was asleep again almost instantly.

Blaise turned to the group at the door and was struck by the thought that Ron Weasley looked rather like a cod fish with mouth opening and closing soundlessly, Potter simply seemed baffled. Lupin, Tonks and Ginny were smiling contentedly at him and he did his best to return the favor.

"Come on, let them be," Ginny said, elbowing her brother. "Can't you tell Hermione's worn out?" Ron simply shook his head and backed out of the room, looking somewhat horrified. Ginny tugged insistently on Harry's hand and let her confused boyfriend out after Ron.

When the others had gone Tonks stood there for a moment, hands pertly on her hips and Remus at her side. "I think you'll make the cut," she told him after a long moment. The surprised look on the normally unflappable Slytherin's face had her giggling and Lupin slipped an arm around her to lead her from the room. With a half salute he shut the door behind them.

Blaise tried valiantly to wipe the smile from his face, but the thought that the majority of Hermione's second family approved of him made him uncharacteristically giddy. Looking down at her he brushed a wild curl from her face and sighed.

"Do I make the grade?" Since he'd thought she was sleeping, her response startled him a bit.

Never opening her eyes she told him, "O for outstanding."


End file.
